New Orleans Valentine
by Terapsina
Summary: Elijah runs into someone unexpected on February 13'th, 2015. Elejah.


**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine. All characters present and mentioned were born in the imaginations of other people. I don't get money for playing with them (though I do deal in 'review' currency).

**AN:** I wrote this as a short Valentine's Day gift for Hazel and Amy (who you can find on Tumblr by the names rebekamikaelson (right _now_) and petrovabynature respectively). But really, happy Valentine's Day to EVERYONE.

* * *

o0O0o

"Elena, I wished to talk with you. I didn't expect to see you here in New Orleans. Has something happened in Mystic Falls?"

"When isn't something happening? But no, Bonnie's here to meet some witch that can help her with an anti possession spell she wants to do and I'm here as her… vampire bodyguard, I guess. This seems to be a dangerous place for witches."

"Ah I see and what about your own… bodyguards? Are they here as well?"

Elena managed to hide her reaction admirably quickly, if Elijah hadn't been looking for a tell in her expression he might have missed it. He did however have a significant interest in her answer so when, before smoothing over, the microscopic pained grimace crossed her face he_ noticed_.

"No, they're back home… if they know what's good for them."

"Trouble in the triangle?"

"_No triangle_."

Elena tiredly glared for a moment, but under his interested stare couldn't help the twitch in her lips and the slight laugh that it let loose. It was good to laugh about it, or to laugh under her own volition at all really. It certainly beat crying over it, and by now she had shed all too many tears.

"I apologize, I did not mean to be so direct."

She missed Elijah. How hadn't she noticed that? Being around his calm, controlled presence let loose some of the tension coiling under her skin, even though a moment ago it had threatened to overwhelm. As he continued to stare at her she couldn't help admitting to herself that it also made a different kind of tension spring up in its place.

Unbidden the thoughts came_ 'Would he have noticed sooner? Would Bonnie and Caroline have figured out how to free me earlier if he'd been there to impart some Original secrets? Or would Katherine have fooled him too?'_. She buried the questions just as quickly as they arose, maybe it's better that she'll never know.

"It's okay."

"Excellent. Then would you mind some company while your friend Bonnie is busy with her inquiries? I can of course make sure no harm comes to her in this town."

"Of course you can… I shouldn't be surprised I guess. Would you be the new head of New Orleans then? I hear there's been a change in rulership, which would make you the King I suppose?"

"Oh, quite the contrary, I do believe my sister is Queen at this precise moment. It's good for her. She seems to enjoy ruling… especially over Klaus."

"She would." A cold and shadowed corner of her soul couldn't help but indulge her curiosity. "Is Klaus unhappy?"

"Exceedingly."

_'Good.'_ the word resonated through her mind. She didn't feel guilty about it. And by the sardonic raise of his eyebrows Elena could guess that Elijah read this thought on her face.

Ever the gentleman however, Elijah changed the subject.

"So, will you require an escort while you are here? There are some amazing sights and events in this city that I believe you will find truly delightful. Tomorrow, for example, there is a festival in the Quarter no visitor should miss."

Elena thought on the tomorrow's date and a grin slipped onto her face.

"Why mister Elijah Mikaelson, are you asking me out on a Valentine's Day date?"

"Only if you wish to go."

His suddenly slightly uncertain face made her bite into her cheek to ward off the silly smile she could feel coming on. An Original vampire was skittish in front of her and Elena couldn't stop the thought of just how adorable that was.

"I'd love to." She grabbed him by his tie and pulled herself up on her toes, still smiling Elena placed a slight kiss on his cheek and almost grazed the edge of his lips with her own. Some sense memory she thought lost, reminded her how _pleasant_ it would feel to move that little bit to the left, fighting the urge… and the insistent butterflies in her stomach, she leaned back.

Her smile grew heated under the simmering gaze he shot at her in response.

"Pick me up at eight."

o0O0o


End file.
